clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Ninja Hochstadt
Swiss Ninja is currently watching you. For the User, go here! Sorry for any Confusion of any sort. Kaiser Swiss Ninja Hochstadt or simply Swiss Ninja is the mayor of Zürich, Saint Moritz and Bern and is a fantastic ninja (he mastered Card-Jitsu in two days). His Father is Red River 2. His Grandfather was Yilk. Background Red River 2, Swiss Ninja's father, knew how to break the Fourth wall. He and his wife moved to a place called "Switzerland" to raise children there. One of those Children was Swiss Ninja. During this time, Sensei also went to Switzerland to have a vacation. He decided to train Swiss Ninja, and it only took two days and went back to Club Penguin. It wasn't until some time until their family moved back again. A few days after their arrival in Club Penguin, he joined the EPF (Elite Penguin Force) and received a Elite Puffle Training diploma. He is a very important agent. he was a secret agent before he was 30 days old in Club Penguin because he joined the EPF. Like his father, Swiss Ninja is on the island's legislature. One day, he came upon a lost will that was from his great grandfather's brother. It said that Swiss Ninja would inherit Snowzerland Island. So when he found the three cities and the three islands to gain more land, he was then crowned as a Lord. Lord Swiss Ninja rules his teritorries and cities with kindness and respect. After conquering lots of land, he was finally given the title of Emperor. Later, he met Maddieworld, and fell in love with her even though she was 3 years older then him. She felt the same way, and they got married. Then they had three chicks. Later on, He retitled himself as a "Kaiser". Involvement Swiss Ninja is the mayor of three cities, thats why he made the United Cities of Swiss Ninja organization, to keep order within all of the three cities. Zürich Swiss Ninja is known in Zürich as the Pride of Zürich and in honor of him, they made a statue of him in the City Square. Zürich is considered to be the largest city he founded, and with the most population too. Over the budget spending Swiss Ninja is one of the world's most cheapest penguin when it comes to paying taxes, bills, and other stuff. Now, Swiss no longer wants to pay money back to the USA, and is using his money without thinking: only to be more and more bankrupt every day! Swiss currently owes the USA 170,000,000 Fish (and counting) in debt. when will Swiss Ninja ever stop? Accomplishments Swiss Ninja founded the city of Zürich in Freezeland, the city of Saint Moritz in Eastshield the city of Bern in the Happyface State, and the city of Mojave, Trans-Antarctica. He made the cities with the help of other penguins from the island of Club Penguin. Later he founded the Island of Curaçao along with the cities of Florence, Tuscany, and Ninja City. He also founded the islands of King Penguin Isle and Pen Chi Island. He made a Province in the UK called Celtica. The Arctic Swiss Ninja recently sailed on a boat to search for new lands. He had discovered a place called The Arctic. He recorded his journey on Swiss Ninja's Journal. His Military His Military consists of the UCSN. Every soldier has pledged to stay loyal to his fellow citizens of the UCSN and especially to pledge loyalty to Lord Swiss Ninja. He is known in the military as The Grand General. If there is a war, his soldiers are ready to fight for freedom. Lord Swiss Ninja's Puffles Lord Swiss Ninja has three puffles. Here they are: *Sparta the red puffle *Athens the blue puffle *Leonardo the yellow puffle *Ticino the black puffle Trivia *Swiss Ninja thinks he should be Sensei's successor. *If Swiss Ninja was to play a certain instrument in a band, it would be the drums. *Swiss Ninja and Ninjahopper argue a lot. *Swiss Ninja doesn't like Mabel and MobileShroom. *Swiss Ninja can have a bad temper... He yells at penguins in Chinese or Japanese when he is mad... *Swiss Ninja does Origami (The Art of paper folding). *Swiss Ninja is very bad at rapping. *Swiss Ninja is bad at high jump. *Swiss Ninja is married to Maddieworld *Some Penguins, because of his name, think he is made of swiss cheese. *Speeddasher views Swiss Ninja as an ego maniac and every time someone asks him about Swiss, he simply tells them this. "He may be a Card-Jitsu expert, but when it comes to military weapons he's out of his league." He all ways makes sure to say that he still likes Card-Jitsu. *Swiss hates Raw Garlic. *Being slapped with any kind of fish *Swiss couldn't run a business to save his life. *Swiss Ninja has an infamous Swiss ego, this alone could destroy him. *Swiss Ninja collects figurines of himself. That's not really a weakness, but it's fun to mention. *Swiss Ninja is afraid of riding roller coasters. *He hates Xary *His father nicknames him Schweizer Spion Krieger. *In the future, Swiss Ninja will rename himself to Emperor Pengvintine. ---- *''Do you like waffles?'' Swiss Ninja: No I like pancakes. Do you like pancakes? Swiss Ninja: No I like French Toast. Do you like French Toast? Swiss Ninja: No I like waffles. Quotes *Kuss Der Schweizer Führer!!!! (Kiss The Swiss Leader) *Welcome to Zürich! *Where is my apple strudel? *Mi casa es su casa! (My House is your house.) - He actually means his castle... *(furious) Aaaaaahhh! Where is that banana!? *(Angry) 我很生氣的你！你為什麼這樣做！ Grrrr! *(to his students) Swiss Ninja: Welcome to my class... Student: Where is Rockhopper? Swiss Ninja: Huh? Student: You aren't the penguin that looks like Rockhopper with a ninja suit on! Swiss Ninja: Are you talking about Ninjahopper? My name is Swiss Ninja. Student: Uh oh, I must have signed in the wrong class... (Walks out the door) Swiss Ninja: (Chasing after the student) Wait!! I am Ninjahopper!! Come back!!!! Royal Anthems thumb|300px|left|Lord Swiss Ninja's Royal Anthem - The Imperial March thumb|300px|right|Swiss Ninja's personal theme thumb|300px|right Other Music Video:Don't Stop Me Now Video:Surfin'usa the Beach Boys Video:Lady Gaga - Paparazzi|This is also Bellina's Theme song, but Swiss likes it too. (Force of EGO!) Image Gallery File:Curacao.png File:Movie copy.png File:Founding of zurich.png|This is when Swiss Ninja founded Zurich. File:Surfing.png File:Normal_Swiss_Ninja.png File:Party_Swiss_Ninja.png File:Full Swiss Ninja.png|This is Swiss Ninja in his Water Ninja Costume. See Also *Mabel *Zürich *United Cities of Swiss Ninja *Saint Moritz *Bern *Chin Yang *Hochstadt Family *Cheddar Ninja *Gaston Category:Ninjas Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Politicians Category:Character Users Category:Villains Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Flywish's Army Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mary Sue Category:Imposters of the Masters of the Universe Category:Famous